Wild Justice
by Crazi Girl
Summary: Isis Ishtar's life was great. Until the night her boyfriend was murdered while proposing to her. Now, grief stricken, and hunted by his murderers, Isis is forced to become a vigilante. This will lead her down a path of violence, and eventually, love.
1. Default Chapter

CG: Sup, peps? Startin a new story. BeeBop: Yeah. Despite the fact that you have tons of others you still need to update. -_-  
  
CG: (Looks sheepish) I update as I have ideas! When I get ideas for the other stories, they'll be updated. Other wise, they'll be crap.  
  
Sony: Their already crap!  
  
CG: @0@ WHY!?!  
  
Sony: Because I don't get any freaking kiss' in scenes!  
  
CG: --_-- 'I should have known.' Well, first things first. This will be my first rated R fic because of violence. I'll try to keep it toned down though, so it'll be mostly for safety. Next, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. However, I do own Sam. I own something! YAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wild Justice  
  
Chapter 1: Death Came Walking Down Main Street.  
  
Isis walked through the streets of New York savoring the night breeze. Mostly because of the arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. She sighed happily, and leaned into the arm. She felt safe. Nothing could ever harm her.  
  
The arm pulled her closer, and she smiled dreamily into the face of it's owner. He was about 6'5, and had dark black hair that was cut neatly, but still looked a little messy. Then there were his eyes. Gorgeous emerald eyes, that were always shining with mischiveness. Isis loved that about him. He grinned, and gently kissed her, and Isis felt the world floating away. There was nothing else that mattered. Just him.  
  
He pulled away, and grinned once more. She laughed, and said, "Your such a flirt Sam Carson!" "Really?" He replied. He then kissed her again.  
  
As he broke away, Isis remembered how they had meet. She had been trying to start an exhibit in New York, and was having trouble with an aggressive business man, trying to get an exhibit for the beginning of industries. Who cared about how industries got started? No one, but him. How ever, he had the money to convince the museum owners that it was a worth while investment. Isis had been frustrated and worried about what she would do next, when Sam showed up like a knight in shining armor. He had plenty of money, and he started his own museum, and allowed Isis to put her exhibit in his. For a kiss.  
  
Isis smiled remembering it. After that, she never left New York. It was the first time she felt like she wasn't needed around, but like she was WANTED around. It was a new, and wonderful feeling. And she'd never forget it.  
  
They continued walking down the street with was surprisingly empty. But it didn't matter. She had Sam. He looked at her occasionally as he walked, and he began to grow slowly somber. Isis watched him worried. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Isis…." He started. He looked upset. "There's…some things you don't know about me." He looked down at the ground, as he stopped walking.   
  
Isis stopped, and looked up at him. She gently reached up and caressed his check. "I know everything I need to know about you." She then stood on her tip toes, and started to kiss him. He turned his head away, and Isis was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "You don't understand! You don't know what I did!" He practically screamed. Isis looked at him surprised. This was a side she hadn't seen of him before.   
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close. "It's OK. I don't have to know. I love you, and….love is all that matters in the end." Sam looked down at her with pain filled eyes, and suddenly grinned. "Your right. I'll tell you…one day." Isis looked at him confused.  
  
He reached in his pocket, and pulled out a tiger-lily (orange flower with black stripes for any one who doesn't know). He handed it to her, and she took it delighted. Tiger-lilies were her favorite type of flowers! Then she noticed the ring. It was a ten carat diamond that was placed on the stem of the flower. Isis felt her heart drop to the ground.  
  
Unnoticed to them a car drove by, and parked a few feet away from them. "Isis…" Sam whispered. "Will you marr…." A blast rang out cutting off Sam's words. Sam's face went from a smile to a look of shock, then pain, then intense sorrow. Isis looked at him stunned, and then Sam feel into her arms. She felt something drenching her arms, and realized it was Sam's blood.   
  
"Noooo, noooooo, oh, God no!" She whispered as the realization that he had been shot struck her. A man walked up smirking. "Be sure your sins will find you out." He said triumphantly looking into Sam's eyes. Then he said one last thing. "You don't double cross Dartz."  
Sam clung to Isis with his last strength. Isis began to smooth his hair out of his face with one hand, and whispered, "Hang on baby, I'm calling nine-one-one now! Everything's going to be OK. You'll see. You'll go to the hospital and get better, and then we'll get married and have kids, and…" "I love you…" Sam whispered. "Don't forget that." Sam sucked in a deep voice, and said, "He'll be coming for you, too! You have to stop…" Then he was gone.  
  
Isis starred down at him stunned, and began wailing. "Don't leave me! You can't leave me like this! Not now! Come back!" She began rocking back and forth with his body cradled in her lap. "Come baaaccccccckkkkkk….."  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here   
  
and it won't leave me alone   
  
these wounds won't seem to heal   
  
this pain is just too real   
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years   
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me by your resonating light   
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal   
  
this pain is just too real   
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase   
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears   
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years   
  
but you still have all of me   
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me i've been alone all along   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BeeBop, and Sony: WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Sam died! WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
CG: Yep…well, read, and review. I'm to depressed from writing that to say anything stupid for once! I just about cried! The song is by Evanescence, and it's called My Immortal. This isn't a song fic, because song fics are usually stories based off of song lyrics. What I'm going to do for now on is pick a song that describes the chapter I wrote, and include the lyrics. I don't own the songs, or the bands! But this will go for all of my stories.  
  
BeeBop: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	2. Can't think of one

CG: Howdy, peps, and pipettes! New chappie! YAY!   
  
BeeBop: Yep. Seto's going to be in this one!  
  
CG, and BeeBop are suddenly covered in rabid fan girls screaming Seto's name.  
  
CG: IDIOT! COULDN'T YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!  
  
Sony: Don't worry. I know how to get rid of them. "YO, GIRLS! SETO'S SKINNY DIPPIN IN HIS POOL!  
  
Fangirls: YYYAAAAYYY!  
  
CG: Thanks man! That was close!  
  
Sony: Yeah, now if you'll exscuse me, I have some girls to keep entertained! -  
  
BeeBop: ---- That is so nasty.  
  
CG: Hey, at least he's not entertaining us!  
  
BeeBop: Good point!

  
  
Wild Justice  
  
Chapter 2: Can't think of a title. .  
  
Isis starred at the grave in shock. It said, "Sam Carson. 1980-2004. RIP." She just couldn't believe he was dead!   
  
She never looked up when it began thundering, and the rain pounded into her back. Sam was dead. The only person who had ever truly cared for her was gone forever.  
  
Isis lay her head on the tombstone, and began crying hard. Her tears mixed with the rain, and ran into a puddle at the base of the tombstone. Slowly she wrapped her arms around it, in a desperate hug. She needed something to hug. She needed someone to love.   
  
When all of her tears had run dry, she continued to lay there, lost in her own misery. When she heard foot steps behind her, she never looked up. She was barely conscious of the needle that entered her arm. And as the darkness began to take over her mind, she didn't feel the knife slice her wrists open…   
  
Mokuba walked through the graveyard, feeling sad, and angry at the same time. When he told Seto he wanted to visit their parents graves, Seto had refused. Mokuba changed his mind. Refusing didn't describe it. Becoming infuriated, and all but forbidding Mokuba to mention going there again, was closer to the truth!   
  
Mokuba didn't let it drop though. He kept nagging at Seto, but Seto kept coming up with excuses. He had to go to a business meeting, or he needed to work on his next project. He had an extremely bad headache because he had to work all day, or he was to tired. Mokuba gritted his teeth. Seto was just hiding from his memories. Seto was very good at hiding his memories.   
  
Mokuba had finally had enough, and told Seto he was a coward not to face the past, and ran from the mansion. He had walked two miles through the rain, and he didn't regret it. He had needed to do this for a long time.   
  
Mokuba stood over his parents graves, and wondered what they were like. Unlike Seto, he had no memories to hide from. There were so many things he wanted to know, like what his mother sang to him, as she rocked him to sleep, or what his father liked to read. But he didn't know any of it. Because Seto couldn't face those memories. Mokuba snorted. Seto had everyone convinced he was so tough, when it was really a lie. Seto wasn't tough at all.   
  
From the corner of his eye, Mokuba saw a limo pull into the graveyard, and knew immediately who it was. He acted like he didn't notice, and began walking around, mainly away from the limo, where Seto would be forced to get out to come after him. He noticed a new grave, and wondered who it was for, so he walked towards it. The closer he got, the more it looked like someone was slouched over it, but he couldn't tell through the rain. He began jogging towards it till he was close enough to see. It was a woman!   
  
She had long black hair, and wore a black dress. He couldn't see anything else. He ran towards her, and gently turned her over. Seto began calling out his name, but Mokuba didn't notice. Not when he saw the woman's wrist cut open.  
  
Mokuba gently layed her down as quickly as he could, and jumped up. "Seto! Hurry!" Hearing Mokuba yelling Seto began racing towards him, preparing to do anything he could to protect his little brother. As he got close to Mokuba he saw someone laying on the ground.  
  
When he reached Mokuba, he quickly studied the woman. It was Isis Ishtar! "Quick! We've got to get her to a hospital! Her wrists have been cut!" Mokuba cried, panicked. Seto placed to fingers on her neck, and felt a strong pulse. She was alive! He reached for his microphone on his trench coat, and said, "Tell the doctors at Kaiba Corp to ready the emergency room! Now!" He ripped his trench coat off, and wrapped it around Isis tightly, completely ignoring the mud.  
  
Gently, he lifted her into his arms. 'She doesn't weigh a thing!' He thought. He walked as quickly as he dared towards his limosine with Mokuba bouncing beside him urging him to hurry. When they got into the limosine, Seto sat down, and Mokuba dived in beside him. As the driver pulled away from the graveyard, it suddenly hit Seto. There was no knife laying anywhere near Isis. Which meant she couldn't have done it her self!   
  
CG: Hey, I've got a great idea! Review and let me know what you tinks! - Flames are welcome, but only if you leave your email address. That way, I know who to pick on! And for any one who does flame me, and doesn't leave an email address, I'm going to type up a nasty come back in the next chapter, and, since you obviously liked it so much you wanted to let me know about, I'm going to dedicate the story to you! - So flame if you dare!  
  
Sony: Fan mail for me is welcome also! .  
  
BeeBop: Flame mail is more of what he's going to get!  
  
CG: Fantastic idea! Any flames about Sony are welcome!   
  
Sony: --.-- How mean!   
  
CG: But funny! Funny is good! - 


	3. First Attempt

CG: Howdy? Been a while since I updated, but here it is! Hope you enjoy, and I love those reviews! Much love for everyone who does!

* * *

Wild Justice  
  
Chapter 3: First Attempt  
  
Kaiba walked through the two metal sliding doors, and found him self in an emergency room. He was at Kaiba Corp, which was better equipped than many hospitals.  
  
"How is she?" He asked a doctor leaving a room off to the side.  
  
"She's doing fine. Give her a few days, and she'll be as good as new."  
  
He was avoiding what had happened to her, and Kaiba knew it.  
  
"Do you have any clues as to who slit her wrist?"  
  
The doctor looked nervous, but didn't dare with hold information from Kaiba.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure."  
  
Kaiba frowned, and the doctor began talking.  
  
"Someone injected her with a stimulant in the arm. It increased her blood flow dramatically, forcing her to pass at as soon as it hit her blood stream. They then slit her wrist."  
  
Kaiba turned his back on the doctor, and starred off into space.   
  
"Do you have any idea where you could find this drug?"  
  
"It's illegal. I don't even know of any one in Japan who sales it."  
  
"Who does sale it?"  
  
The doctor frowned, and said, "I'll do some checking."   
  
He then quickly left the room.  
  
Kaiba looked at the room off to the side, and debated on whether or not to enter. He decided he should.   
  
Entering the room, he stopped to let his eyes adjust to the dark. There were no lights turned on, and he had trouble seeing. Quickly he crossed the room to where he knew the window should be, and opened the blinds.  
  
Outside, it was still raining, and only admitted a little light, but he could see now. For some reason, he felt a little unnerved about turning on a light.  
  
Turning to the bed, he looked Isis over. She lay on her back, and her hair cascaded around her. Her hands rested on top of the blankets, crossed. It looked like she was dead!  
  
Disturbed, he walked to the bed, and ran his fingers through her hair, making it looked slightly messed up. He then moved one hand next to her head, and let the other stay where it was. There. She looked like she was alive now!  
  
She mumbled something in her sleep, and turned on her side. Annoyed, Seto almost moved her back into the position he had put her in, but stopped him self.   
  
But that brought up a question. What was he going to do with her?   
  
He ought to throw her out on her sorry hide. She deserved it. But then he thought better of it. He kind-of liked the thought about her being dependent on him.   
  
Lately, like today, Mokuba made it clear he hated Seto doing the big brother act. He wanted to get out on his own, and be his own person. He didn't need Kaiba anymore. As strange as it sounded, Kaiba wanted someone who had to look to him for protection. And right now, Isis Ishtar was that person.   
  
A nurse came in, and said, "Sir, I need to know the name of the young lady to call her family. Tell them how she's doing."  
  
"Don't bother!," Kaiba snapped. "She's staying here. I want some one to go to her apartment, and bring her things back here. I also want a room set up for her."  
  
The nurse looked at him shocked, but didn't dare argue. She scurried off to obey his orders.A motorcycle pulled up in front of Kaiba mansion, and a man got off. He was about 6'5, with blonde hair, and some outrageous side burns. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and wore a trench coat, and sun glasses. In his hands, was a bouquet of roses.  
  
He walked to the front door, and rang the bell. A guard opened the door, and looking the man, he began to frown.   
  
"What business do you have at Kaiba Mansion?" He growled.  
  
The man smiled sheepishly, and said, "Well, I understand Isis Ishtar is here. I heard about her fiance, and I was hoping to see her. We use to date, so I was kind of hoping…we could get back together."   
  
He gave a winning smile, and the guard smiled. Puppy love. How cute. Well, couldn't hurt anything.  
  
"Come on in. I'll take you to her room right now."  
  
The blonde hair man smiled, and entered the house…Seto was sitting on the bed with his back turned to Isis. He was thinking of how she might like her room. He was going to put her in a room near his.   
  
He suddenly heard some one gasp behind him. Spinning around, he saw Isis sitting up in bed, looking around in a suspicious manner.   
  
Seto smirked. Now he could finally talk to her!  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, when the door opened. A man with blonde hair entered. A guard was behind him.  
  
"Hello, Isis? Miss me?" He asked.  
  
Isis looked at him confused. Why did he have a bouquet in his hands?  
  
"Who are you?" Seto snapped. He didn't need some Romeo want-a-be showing up, and sweeping Isis off of her feet!  
  
"Oh, just a friend. By the way, Dartz said to say 'Hi.'"   
  
Isis's blood rain cold, and she thought back to that night a few weeks ago.  
  
(Flash Back)  
  
"Isis…" Sam whispered. "Will you marr…." A blast rang out cutting off Sam's words. Sam's face went from a smile to a look of shock, then pain, then intense sorrow. Isis looked at him stunned, and then Sam feel into her arms. She felt something drenching her arms, and realized it was Sam's blood.   
"Noooo, noooooo, oh, God no!" She whispered as the realization that he had been shot struck her. A man walked up smirking.   
  
"Be sure your sins will find you out." He said triumphantly looking into Sam's eyes. Then he said one last thing. "You don't double cross Dartz."   
  
(Flash back ends)  
  
Isis leapt from the bed, and tackled Kaiba to the ground, just as the blonde hair man pulled a gun from the bouquet, and fired it where she had just been.  
  
He turned, and shot the guard who was reaching for a gun, and then ran for the window. He stopped over Isis, and Seto for a moment, and shot Isis, with out looking. He then shot the glass out the window, and leapt out.  
  
A helicopter appeared from no where, and he landed in the open door.   
  
He smiled, and said, "Perfect. As usual."  
  
The brown haired man flying the helicopter said, "That's what I'm paid for!"   
  
Then laughing, they flew away.  
  
Kaiba felt blood soaking through his trench coat, and panicking, looked to see where Isis had been shot. Breathing a sigh of relief, he saw it was a shot to the arm, and it was just a graze. She was really lucky. They both were!  
  
The guard sat up, and growned. He had a bullet hole in his coat, but he was wearing a bullet proof vest, so he was fine. For now.  
  
Kaiba stood up, and shouted, "Get the doctors in here! NOW!"  
  
The guard picked up his walkie-talkie where he had dropped it, and called them in.   
  
Leaving the room so the doctors could work, Kaiba had only one thing on his mind. Finding out who wanted Isis dead, and why!

* * *

CG: OK. It's done! That chapter at least. Anywas, this will NOT be a damsel in distress fic! Isis won't be depending on anyone in this fic! She'll be taking care of her self, and it won't be pretty. You've been warned! Ne'ways, please review!   
  
BeeBop: Yeah. We need reviews to live!  
  
CG: That's just weird.  
  
BeeBop: It was, wasn't it! 


End file.
